Yukio Hans Vorarlberna
__NOWYSIWYG__ | obrazek = 300px | rasa = Człowiek | urodziny = 23 grudnia''Bleach'' manga; Tom 53 profile postaci | age = | płeć = Mężczyzna | wzrost = 154 cm | waga = 40 kg | grupa krwi = AB | przynależność = Nienazwana firma | poprzednia przynależność = Xcution | zawód = Biznesmen | poprzedni zawód = | zespół = | poprzedni zespół = | partner = | bazy operacyjne = (Kryjówka Xcution) nienazwana, Naruki, Japonia, Świat Ludzi | krewni = Nienazwany ojciec (martwy)Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 15-17 Nienazwana matka (martwa) | edukacja = | fullbring = Invaders Must Die | debiut w mandze = Tom 49, Rozdział 431 | debiut w anime = Odcinek 343 | debiut w grze wideo = | japoński głos = Mitsuhiro Ichiki | galeria = tak }} jest Fullbringerem i byłym członkiem organizacji znanej jako Xcution. Wygląd Yukio jest młodym chłopakiem z zielonymi oczami i bujnymi blond włosami, z grzywką opadającą na lewe oko.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 2-3 Jego płaszcz jest rozpięty do połowy klatki piersiowej, gdzie włożony jest biały szalik. Nosi czarne buty do kostek, zazwyczaj widzimy go z przenośną konsolą do gier wideo.Bleach anime; Odcinek 343 Charakter Yukio jest zwykle wesołym chłopcem z optymistycznym nastawieniem do życia. Często wyśmiewa się z innych, np. z Giriko, który opowiada o mocach Ichigo. Jest bardzo egoistyczny i zimny. W młodym wieku ukradł rodzinny majątek. Posiada również olbrzymie ego, rozkoszował się, że jest "bogiem" w swoim wymiarze i z dumą mówił o chwili gdy dowiedział się o samobójstwie ojca.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 11-17 Kiedy jest pod wpływem Fullbringu Tsukishimy, jest o wiele spokojniejszy i cichszy. Zwykle nie mówi, chyba, że coś przyciągnie jego uwagę. Jest lekko zirytowany kiedy widzi majtki Riruki, kiedy ta otwiera drzwi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strona 9 Historia thumb|left|190px|Yukio jako dziecko Yukio jest synem biznesmena. Myśląc, że słowa "mama" i "tata" są mało znaczące, przestał ich używać. Jego rodzice zamknęli go w dużym nudnym pokoju, ponieważ nie zachowywał się tak jak chcieli. Tam siedząc sam tworzył sztuczne odpowiedniki rodziców z którymi rozmawiał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 3 i 8 Jakiś czas potem ukradł ojcu pieniądze, przy czym zrujnował jego działalność i uciekł. Później usłyszał o samobójstwie rodziców.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 16-17 thumb|right|190px|Młody Yukio przelewa pieniądze rodziców W pewnym momencie spotyka Kūgo Ginjō i Shūkurō TsukishimęBleach manga; Rozdział 470, strona 18 oraz pozostałych Fullbringerów, czyli Rirukę, Jackie i Giriko. Za namową Ginjō utworzyli Xcution.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strony 12-13 Wraz z pozostałymi Fullbringerami podzielili się nawzajem swoimi mocami i złożyli obietnicę. W przypadku Yukio, nie jest w stanie "rozproszyć" swoich umiejętności bez wyraźnego zezwolenia Kūgo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strona 11 Chłopak finansował Xcution swoimi skradzionymi pieniędzmi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 12 17 miesięcy po pokonaniu Aizena, Yukio i pozostali członkowie Xcution dali się przeciąć Tsukishimie aby ten zmienił ich wspomnienia jako część planu kradzieży Fullbringu Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 459, strona 4''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 462, strona 15 Fabuła Zaginiony Zastępczy Shinigami thumb|left|190px|Yukio gra na konsoli w Xcution Yukio jest obecny wraz z Giriko Kutsuzawą i Jackie Tristan, gdy Kūgo Ginjō przyprowadza Ichigo do siedziby Xcution, by do nich dołączył.Bleach manga; Rozdział 431, strona 17 Po wyjaśnieniu Kūgo kim są i wprowadzeniu Yasutory Sado przez Rirukę Dokugamine, Ichigo zgadza się pomóc Xcution w ich celach.Bleach manga; Rozdział 433, strona 18 thumb|right|190px|Yukio proszący Rirukę o powtórzenie Ichigo wraca do Xcution na szkolenie, kiedy Yukio gra w jedną ze swoich gier. Gdy Riruka wchodzi z domkiem dla lalek, Yukio zwraca jej uwagę, że już najwyższy czas przestać otwierać drzwi nogą, ponieważ nie chce widzieć jej bielizny. Dziewczyna próbuje z nim dyskutować, lecz daremnie, ponieważ on ma na uszach słuchawki. Wyjmuje jedną z nich i prosi, aby powtórzyła, ale Jackie powstrzymuje ją i prosi by opowiedziała Ichigo o Dollhouse.Bleach manga; Rozdział 434, strony 8-10 Potem Yukio informuje Kūgo, że dzwoni telefon.Bleach manga; Rozdział 440, strony 16-17 Gdy Kurosaki zaczął trening z Jackie, w akwarium Riruki, ona powiedziała, że nie chce tego oglądać i wyszła. Wtedy Yukio zapytał Ginjō, czy może powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, a on odpowiedział, że nie. Mimo wszystko powiedział, że nienawidzi, gdy Riruka tak się zachowuje. Następnie zapytał Giriko, co o tym myśli, jednak on odpowiedział, że go to nie obchodzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 442, strony 1-2 thumb|left|190px|Yukio i Tsukishima thumb|right|190px|Yukio aktywuje Fullbring Później, kiedy Tsukishima włamuje się do Xcution i chce walczyć z Ichigo, Yukio przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu usuwa Kurosakiego z walki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strony 17-19 Tsukishima chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego zamknął Ichigo zamiast niego, jeśli nie chce zakłócić rozwoju Kurosakiego. Yukio kpi i mówi, że nie ma wystarczającej ilości pamięci. Informuje Tsukishimę, że zaczynają zbiegać się ludzie, więc lepiej jakby stąd poszedł. Riruka przystawia do pleców Shūkurō Love Gun, a Yukio mówi, że już stąd idą i biorą Ichigo ze sobą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 2-5 W bazie awaryjnej Yukio uwalnia Kurosakiego. Ginjō twierdzi, że wiele jej brakuje, na co Yukio mówi, że to jego pieniądze na to idą, więc nie ma prawa narzekać. Twierdzi, że idzie pomóc Giriko w tłumaczeniu się z całej tej eksplozji. Kūgo zatrzymuje go mówiąc, że pomoże przy pomocy swojego Fullbringu w szkoleniu Ichigo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strony 11-16 thumb|right|190px|Yukio patrzy w swój Fullbring Po podłączeniu konsoli do prądu, Yukio umieszcza w niej Ichigo i Kūgo. Kurosaki zdaje sobie sprawę, że tak został ostatnio uwięziony. Ginjō tłumaczy mu na czym polega ten Fullbring. Kūgo aktywuje swój Cross of Scaffold i mówi, że dobrze by było gdyby ustalili jakieś zasady. Prosi Yukio aby dał im HP, na co ten odpowiada, że może to zrobić w każdej chwili, a jeśli zechce może włączyć tryb prawdziwego życia. Kūgo prosi jedynie o 6 punktów HP. Po chwili nad ich głowami pojawia się 6 krzyżyków. Ginjō pyta, czy Ichigo nie potrzebuje instrukcji, na co chłopak przeczy i rozpoczyna walkę.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 1-10 Później, Yukio pozwala Orihime wejść do gry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 16-17 Sado prosi go, aby utworzył specjalne pomieszczenie szkoleniowe, by mógł trochę potrenować. Później patrzy na zegarek i zauważa, że za 2 minuty północ i naciska przycisk przyspieszenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 449, strony 8 i 20 thumb|left|190px|Yukio mówi Orihime, że jej nie słyszy Yukio pozwala Riruce wejść z jedzeniem do swojego Fullbringa. Ona mówi żeby stworzył stół i krzesła dla niej i Orihime. Yukio odmawia, lecz kiedy Inoue uprzejmie prosi o stolik i krzesła, chłopak je tworzy. Riruka zaczyna rozdawać, a Yukio mówi jej, aby nauczyła się tak ładnie prosić jak Orihime.Bleach manga; Rozdział 450, strony 6-7 Kiedy trening się nasila, Orihime próbuje pomóc, lecz Yukio zamyka ją w specjalnej klatce, która nie przepuszcza dźwięku, po czym twierdzi, że takie są zasady gry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 451, strony 6-10 Kiedy Orihime, Kūgo i Ichigo wychodzą z Fullbringu, Yukio wita ich z zadowoleniem. Gratuluje Ichigo, że zajęło mu to tylko wieki. Mówi, że trwało to tak długo, że myślał, że baterie mu się na nim usmażą, po czym mówi, by Kurosaki wracał do sióstr, ponieważ nawet nie zadzwonił. Ichigo wpada w panikę i pyta się ile dni tam był. Yukio odpowiada, że dzięki jego opcji przewijania trwało to jedynie 90 minut, po czym karze w końcu iść Ichigo, bo jego siostry pewnie zamartwiają się na śmierć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strony 14-16 thumb|right|190px|Yukio idzie z Kūgo i Ichigo do rezydencji Tsukishimy Podczas rozmowy Kūgo z Ichigo w tajnej kryjówce o Shūkurō, Yukio przerywa im twierdząc, że to jest naprawdę niepokojąca rozmowa. Ginjō jest w szoku, jak chłopak ich znalazł. Yukio wyjaśnia, że zawsze to robią przy pomocy jego Fullbringu po czym proponuje wrócić do domu. Mówi Kūgo, że ani Tsukishima ani on nie jest zły i spróbują przywrócić go do normalności w krótkim czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strony 13-19 Kiedy Tsukishima zaprasza ich do środka, Ichigo jest nieufny i podejrzewa, że zastawił na nich pułapki. Shūkurō tłumaczy, że gdyby chciał zastawić na nich pułapki, zrobiłby to już w lesie. Yukio popędza ich.Bleach manga; Rozdział 455, strona 5 thumb|left|190px|Yukio, Giriko, Jackie i Riruka po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo od Kūgo Po tym, jak Kūgo zabrał Fullbring Ichigo, przybiega Yukio i reszta. Giriko i Yukio narzekają, że Ginjō zabrał całą moc dla siebie, a przecież mieli się podzielić. Kūgo twierdzi, że zamierzał się z nimi podzielić i tnie każdego swoim mieczem. Na Yukio zmiany widać na nadgarstku i bokach głowy.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strony 15-19 Kiedy Giriko cieszy się z mocy Ichigo i mówi, że czuje się jak młodzieniec, Yukio twierdzi, że brzmi jak stary dziad. Giriko mówi, żeby Ichigo się przygotował, ponieważ zaraz poczuje moc, którą ich obdarował. Po tym, jak Kurosaki "zabija" wszystkich, Yukio cytuje go i mówi, że próbował zgrywać takiego fajnego i wcale nie pokonał wrogów, a wrogowie uniknęli jego ataku. Yukio tłumaczy, że otrzymali od niego nowe zdolności, otrzymali zdolności Fullbringu, który otacza użytkownika swoją mocą jak płaszcz, aby potem ją odrzucić. Mówi, że dzięki Ichigo, jego Fullbring, "Invaders Must Die", wydostał się z konsoli. Nagle Ikkaku przebija go od tyłu i mówi, że Kurosaki zbyt się wyluzował. Yukio jednak pojawia się za Madarame i próbuje go zaatakować, lecz został zatrzymany przez Hitsugayę. Chłopak twierdzi, że kapitan jest dobry i pyta się czy nie chciałby za to dodatkowych punktów, na co tamten odmawia. Po rozdzieleniu, przeciwnikiem Yukio jest Tōshirō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 1-4, 8-16 thumb|right|190px|Hitsugaya wykorzystujący atak Yukio przeciwko niemu Po śmierci Jackie, w pomieszczeniu gdzie znajdował się Yukio pojawia się Hitsugaya. Yukio mówi, że fajnie, że wreszcie tu dotarł, i że smuci go, że przeciwnik nawet nie jest spocony. Kapitan mówi, że chłopak jest zbyt gadatliwy. Tōshirō atakuje, lecz Yukio używa tarczy. Po chwili rozmowy, Yukio tworzy kilka potworów, które zostają zaprogramowane aby zabiły przeciwnika. Potwory ruszają na atak, przez co Hitsugaya jest zmuszony uciekać. Yukio mówi, że Tōshirō jest kapitanem, więc pewnie został wychowany w kochającej rodzinie, na co kapitan mówi, że rodzice pewnie porzucili Yukio. Chłopak wścieka się i mówi, że to on ich porzucił z własnej woli. Mówi, że zniszczył firmę ojca i ucieszył się wieścią, że popełnił samobójstwo. Hitsugaya mówi, że chłopak za dużo gada i przez to się dekoncentruje. Tōshirō pyta, czy Yukio nie powinien wyłączyć ustawień potworów, kiedy Yukio patrzy za siebie widzi swoje potwory rzucające się na pana. Zaczyna krzyczeć z przerażenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 8-19 thumb|left|190px|Yukio zamrożony przez Hitsugayę Hitsugaya niszczy potwory, czym Yukio jest zdziwiony, a następnie zaczyna się śmiać, że okazał mu litość. Tōshirō odpowiada, że nie okazał mu litości i nie obchodzi go jego przeszłość, a po prostu nie ma gwarancji, że jeśli Yukio umrze ten wymiar zniknie. Kapitan zamraża chłopaka i pyta się, czy chce się on wymienić, nie zamrozi mu głowy i ręki, jeśli w ciągu 5 minut usunie ten wymiar, na co Yukio odmawia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 467, strony 1-5 thumb|right|190px|Uwięziony Yukio i Hitsugaya Uwięziony Yukio przybywa wraz z Hitsugayą w miejsce, gdzie jest już Kenpachi Zaraki, Ikkaku Madarame i Renji Abarai. Yukio mówił, aby kapitan zgodnie z umową go uwolnił. Tōshiro mówi jednak, że nie widzi Kuchikich. Po chwili zjawia się Byakuya trzymający Rukię. Po wyjaśnieniach Kuchiki, Hitsugaya pyta się Yukio, gdzie podziała się Riruka. Chłopak twierdzi, że nie chwalili się przed sobą mocami. Następnie mówi, by kapitan w końcu go wypuścił. Tōshiro mówi, żeby usunął wymiar z Kūgo. Jednak Yukio odpowiada, że nie jest w stanie, bo podzielili się między sobą mocami i złożyli przysięgę, którą może anulować tylko Ginjō.Bleach manga; Rozdział 473, strony 7-12 Kiedy Rukia odzyskuje przytomność i proponuje pozostałym, aby wspólnie zniszczyli wymiar w którym walczy Ichigo, Yukio mówi jej, że tego nie da się zniszczyć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 2-3 Kiedy jednak wymiar zaczyna pękać, Yukio sam nie wierzy w to co widzi.Bleach manga; Rozdział 475, strony 5 Po zakończonych walkach, Yukio idzie ulicą i spotyka Jackie. Dziwi się, że przeżyła. Kobieta mówi, że znalazła ciało Giriko i je pochowała. Następnie mówi, że straciła swoje moce. Chłopak odchodzi. Jackie mówi mu by poszli razem. Yukio mówi by dała mu 3 lata, a w tym czasie podrośnie, założy firmę i wróci po nią, by dla niego pracowała.Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 6-10 Moce i Umiejętności Świadomość duchowa: Jako istota duchowa, Yukio wyczuwa innych Fullbringerów w znacznej odległości.Bleach anime; Odcinek 351 Bringer Light: Bringer Light jest podstawową techniką używaną przez Fullbringerów. Pozwala na manipulowanie podłożem czy powietrzem, by zwiększyć szybkość. Yukio potrafi używać tej techniki do tego stopnia by szybko udać się w inne miejsce.Bleach anime; Odcinek 359 Fullbring thumb|right|190px|Konsola Yukio : Jego moc jest aktywowana przez przenośną konsolę do gier wideo.Bleach manga; Rozdział 446, strona 19 Ta moc daje mu dostęp do wielu umiejętności. Yukio może z tego korzystać tak długo, póki nie zabraknie mu baterii.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 3 *'Zapisywanie': Yukio jest w stanie zamknąć ofiarę w świecie gry.Bleach manga; Rozdział 447, strona 15 *'Tworzenie własnego świata': Yukio jest w stanie stworzyć wirtualny świat i go kontrolować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 448, strony 7-9 *'Śledzenie': Yukio ma również możliwość umieszczenia pluskwy na innych ludziach, aby ich znaleźć.Bleach manga; Rozdział 454, strona 16 *'Opcja szybkiego przewijania': Ta umiejętność pozwala Yukio przyspieszyć upływ czasu wewnątrz konsoli.Bleach manga; Rozdział 452, strona 15 *'Holograficzne klony': Jako dziecko, Yukio tworzył klony rozdziców, z którymi rozmawiał.Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 8 thumb|right|190px|Yukio po otrzymaniu mocy Ichigo ; po japońsku "Najeźdźcy Spoza Sceny": Po uzyskaniu mocy Ichigo od Ginjō, Fullbring Yukio zmienił się w wyglądzie. Teraz zyskuje zbroję na ramionach i dwa spiczaste rozszerzenia wystające z uszu.Bleach manga; Rozdział 462, strona 19 Pancerz na ramionach pozwala mu na kontrolowanie Fullbringu w rzeczywistym świecie. Yukio wyjaśnia, że moc Ichigo pozwala mu "mieć jego moce i je uwalniać", co pozwoli mu na przeniesienie części jego świata do realnego świata.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 10-12 *'Cyfrowy efekt': Dzięki tej technice Yukio jest w stanie stworzyć klony innych osób..Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strona 10 *'Cyfrowe ostrze': Yukio jest w stanie stworzyć cyfrowe ostrze, które atakuje przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 11-12 *'Pokoje rozmów': Yukio ma możliwość tworzenia kilku wymiarowych światów wokół swoich towarzyszy i ich przeciwnikami, pozwalając im na walkę bez przeszkadzania innym.Bleach manga; Rozdział 463, strony 13-14 *'Cyfrowe pociski': Yukio może tworzyć pociski, które powodują eksplozję.Bleach manga; Rozdział 464, strony 12-13 *'Cyfrowa tarcza': Yukio używa rękawic do generowania tarczy, która chroni go przed atakami przeciwnika.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strona 9 *'Cyfrowe potwory': Yukio jest w stanie stworzyć potwory i zaprogramować je tak, aby zniszczyły przeciwnika w dowolnej części swojego wymiaru.Bleach manga; Rozdział 466, strony 13-18 Ciekawostki *Konsola, którą trzyma Yukio, przypomina konsolę PSP, jednak akcja Zaginionego Zastępczego Shinigami dzieje się prawdopodobnie w 2003 roku, a premiera PSP miała miejsce 11.05.2004. Cytaty *(Wspomnienie dzieciństwa) "Wiem, że nie jestem ich wzorem idealnego dziecka, ale to, że oni dwoje tak myślą, sprawia, iż nie są idealnymi rodzicami. Powodem, dla którego sądzą, że jestem niedoskonały jest to, że nie widzą dziecka jako istoty równej im samym."Bleach manga; Rozdział 471, strona 8 *(Do Jackie Tristan) "Nie przypominam sobie żebym z kimkolwiek był "powiązany" za pomocą mojego Fullbringu!"Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strona 9 *(Jak powyżej) "Daj mi trzy lata. Trochę dorosnę przez te trzy lata, sprawię, że firma będzie trzy razy większa. Wtedy wrócę... Wrócę i pozwolę wam wszystkim pracować dla mnie. Jesteście grupą nieprzystosowanych osób, nie mogących już dłużej żyć za moje pieniądze."Bleach manga; Rozdział 478, strony 9-10 Bitwy i wydarzenia *Ichigo spotyka Xcution *Trening Fullbring *Trening Fullbring: Runda 2 *Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima *Trening Fullbring: Runda 3 *Ichigo Kurosaki i Kūgo Ginjō kontra Shūkurō Tsukishima i Xcution *Śmierć i Truskawka: Powrót *Tōshirō Hitsugaya kontra Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Odniesienia Nawigacja en:Yukio Hans Vorarlberna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Fullbringerzy